


Video Game Addicts Can Chant, Right?

by afterreign



Series: Tumbling Into Love [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterreign/pseuds/afterreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot series of mainly Miku & Piko playing video games. Of course, other Vocaloids and even UTAUs will join the party, too! “Don’t you have a life?” “In video games, yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing Fire Emblem: Awakening

"Did you get _another_ game?" I heard a sigh behind me, but I didn't bother turning around to face Len again.

"'Fire Emblem: Awakening'." I told him the title of the game, one of my fingers pressing the start button to skip the animation for a specific battle.

An exasperated Len sat down on the couch besides me, legs crossed, and he scratched his head. "Piko, I know you have a job and all, but don't you think you might be buying too much...?"

"Miku told me to buy this game," I stated as I finished the DLC Chapter with a little difficulty. Thank god, Chrom didn't die against that sorcerer... "So, I bought the game to see what she was so hyped about."

"Did you have to buy that game _now_ , though?" The blond shook his head in disappointment and began to scold me like he was my mom. "If you keep buying games, what will happen if you get hungry? Dig through garbage cans to get meals? Steal candy from little kids? You would have no money to buy any food!"

Dual-colored eyes still focused on my red 3DS, I remarked, "Doesn't Kaito give out free pastries to the staff?"

"True," Len acknowledged the fact while he brought me out of my thoughts at the same time, "but still. If you keep gaming like this, you'll turn into a shut-in!"

"I already was one before," I stated, a little too honest. For a moment, I froze. I glanced up from the screen and looked at Len. He blinked at me in confusion, and I shook my head. "Uh, forget I said that. A-anyway, you should get this game. ... You play video games, right?"

"I only play them if Rin or Teto forces me to do so. In all honesty, I'm into all of that retro stuff. You know, like Galaga or Pac-Man?" he said as if he was growing nostalgic. "But I also like those racing games you see in those gaming centers... We should totally go against each other in a racing game."

I scoffed before saving my game. "What, do you want to go to an arcade together and steal tokens from little kids to earn a really big stuffed animal with five thousand tickets?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he laughed, inching closer to me to get a better view of the game.

"I'm only interested in two-dimensional characters, sorry." I joked, earning another chuckle from him. After I cracked my knuckles, I began to check the barracks. All it showed, sadly, was Ricken, a character from the game, picking up a log. Well, that wasn't going to sell for much...

"Oh, really?" Oddly enough, my comment seemed to piqué his interest. "If someone had the same personality as one of your fictional 'waifus', would you ask them out on a date?"

"I don't think so," I said offhandedly. "It would be... difficult to ask someone out for me. All of my romantic experience comes from anime and games."

The boy with a pony tail rose an eyebrow. "Games?"

"You know, otome games or galges?" Len shook his head at the unfamiliar terms, so I tried to explain them to him. "They're dating simulators. You can date people by giving gifts or going on dates with your love interest. Of course, in 'Fire Emblem: Awakening' games, all you need to do is stand right next to someone to make them like you."

Flabbergasted, Len squawked, "You can _date_ people in this game?"

"Marry," I corrected him, "but it has to be the opposite gender of your avatar."

"I thought this game was about defeating bad guys...?" the teenager drawled off, only a hint of surety in his voice.

"It is, but," I said, clicking on Cynthia to see her and Gerome's S support, "this game has a theme of making bonds with people. The more bonds you make with people, the stronger your army becomes. And sometimes when you're with a special someone a lot... it leads to love, maybe. Platonic love or the love where you want to marry them, that really all depends, but no matter what, it's still love."

Sniffling, Len cried, "Th-that was a little too poetic for me..."

This time, it was my turn to be shocked. I whipped my head around to see a teary-eyed Len sporting a red nose. "Wh-what? Why the hell are you crying?"

He wiped a tear from his eye. "Wh-who knew you h-had the word 'love' in your v-vocabulary?"

Glaring daggers at him, I deadpanned, "I'm going to fucking kick you out of my house, Kagamine."

"Eep! S-sorry!" he squeaked out an apology as he quickly rubbed at his eyes. After getting rid of his tears and stopping his nose from running, he asked, "S-so, since you could marry people in the game, do you already have a fictional wife?"

"I do," I answered him as I watched Gerome and Cynthia's interactions. Their conversation was over before I knew it after Gerome asked what was the best look for a heroic couple. All I could do was laugh at the ending as I felt a warm feeling in my heart. "That was actually really cute..."

"Cute is in your vocabulary, too?" Len teased, and I elbowed him in the stomach in response.

"It is," I confirmed, my voice thick with venom. After most of my annoyance dissipated, I heaved a sigh. "I kind of wished I married her, but my avatar's personality doesn't match with her at all..."

"Th-then who _is_ your wife?" the younger male inquired before itching his nose, affected by my elbowing. In response to the pain in his stomach, he lightly tugged at my silver hair, making me almost headbutt him in the face.

I asked him a question in an irritated tone, not answering his own question. "What are you doing?"

"Pulling your hair." His answer was simple, and he let go of a lock of my hair. "You should get it cut. It's getting long."

"Don't want to," I complained, heading back to the barracks in the game. "Isn't your hair longer than mine?"

"It is, but it's in a pony tail. ... Can I tie it?" he asked, referring to my hair, and I nodded that it was okay, knowing that he would continuously bug me about it before I punched him. Pulling a hair tie out of his pocket, he roughly grabbed a fistful of my hair and began to tie my hair together.

Ignoring the male pulling at my hair, I clicked on the roster and after scrolling through it, I found my fictional wife. I pointed to her character and introduced Len to her. "Do you see her? That's my wife, Severa."

After tying up my hair, no loose strands covered my face. He squinted at the screen after letting go of my hair and went silent before he began to mutter something like a chant. "Twin tails, teal hair..."

"What?" I sputtered out, not knowing what those words meant in this context.

"Hey, uh, Piko?" he cautiously called my name as if he was in trouble. "Doesn't this girl... look like Miku?"

I stayed quiet before grunting, "N-not at all."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Are you sure because _—_ "

"Shut it, Kagamine."

The blonde boy could only laugh at my response, and I kicked him off of the couch in annoyance. God, how embarrassing...


	2. Playing Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -laughs-
> 
> Gosh, I haven't updated this for so long! I actually haven't updated anything, but that's besides the point.
> 
> So, the new 'Super Smash Bros.' came out on the 3DS! Personally, my mains are Kirby and Villager! ... Maybe it's because they're cute but still! Also, I want to learn how to use Zero Suit Samus better since, you know, she's extremely powerful now. I ship female!Villager/Toon Link, Pit/Dark Pit (I'm a little disappointed that the roster didn't put him as Pittoo, but the name Pittoo is actually really lame), (Zero Suit) Samus/Little Mac, Lucina/Link, Link/Pit, and Lucina/Zelda in the game. ... So many crack ships.
> 
> Well, finally, you guys get some Miku/Piko playing Sm4sh! It's pretty short and is not edited, so please tell me if you see any mistakes!
> 
> By the way, this IS also related to the 'Tumbling Into Love' series, also known as the 'Tumbling In Progress' series, but... this hasn't happened. Yet.
> 
> With that, have a smashing good time and enjoy!

Whenever Miku and I were playing 'Super Smash Bros.' for the 3DS, she would always choose Lucina whenever I picked the male version of Robin to play as.

I didn't really notice it at first until after a few matches.

At first, I thought it was just a coincidence until we played another match. And another match. And _another _—__

"You keep choosing Lucina," I plainly stated, glancing at the turquoise-haired girl sitting beside me. I paused our match and closed my red 3DS shut.

She blinked at me, shutting her Animal Crossing 3DS closed. With a bewildered expression on her face, the teen girl pursued her lips at me. "So?"

"Which characters do you use the most?" I inquired in a patient tone, ignoring her own question. I already knew the answer, but just to make sure...

She didn't seem fazed at all with me not giving her a proper answer. Typical Miku. "Rosalina and Luma, Kirby, female Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, and Duck Hunt Dog!" she listed with a vibrant smile. Miku later continued with my own list of most used characters. "And yours are Dark Pit, Mega Man, male Robin, and Link!"

"Yeah," I confirmed, nodding my head. I squinted at her like something was off with her cheery disposition. "So why do you always choose Lucina whenever I play as Robin?"

Another blink came from her before a light shade of pink colored her cheeks. ... Did she suddenly put makeup on or something?

"A-ah, well," the nervous Miku stuttered while twirling her fingers in her long hair. She quickly slapped her cheeks together, which was even odd on Miku's part, before she asked, "You didn't notice it yet?"

It was my turn to be confused. I couldn't come up with a well enough answer before Miku loudly bursted out, "You **didn't**? Wow!"

"Hey," I said defensively, furrowing my eyebrows at the hyper girl. "If you wanted to tell me something, you should have told me sooner."

" _Fine_." My childhood friend rolled her teal eyes at me, dragging on the 'i' as she said fine. I frowned at her, and she gave me an apologetic smile as a compensation. I gladly took it.

"You know, I always played Peach when you played Mario," she stated, saying something that I in fact did _not_ know. "And I always played Palutena when you played Pit. And I always played Zelda when you played Link. And I **really** can't believe you never noticed me changing Peach's palette to Daisy when you played Luigi!"

For some reason, her words went over my head like a plane flying over a small town. All I could do was respond with a lame, "... Yeah."

"But you know, I think one of my favorite characters to play as is Lucina," she laughed, cheeks still rose pink. It took me some time to realize that she was actually blushing. "Since, eheh, in 'Fire Emblem: Awakening', Lucina and the male version of Robin could actually get married."

If I was drinking something right now, I would've spat the liquid all over Miku. And that would've been extremely bad. _Extremely_ bad.

" _Wh-what?_ " I exclaimed in shocked, eyes wider than both mine and Miku's 3DS's combined. I could literally feel blood rising up to my face, and I could do nothing to stop it.

"Um, yeah!" she shouted, also now red-faced. Bright teal orbs looked wildly around the room; her gaze was directed anywhere away from me. I couldn't exactly blame her for that either.

"A-anyway, Lucina is a great fighter!" Miku dizzily rambled. Her face steadily became more flushed by the second. "She's pretty much a princess warrior! Yeah! Lucina's pretty cool!"

Not knowing what else to say, I also began to babble along with her. "Uh, y-yeah! P-plus, Robin and Lucina fight well together in 'Super Smash Bros.' or 'Fire Emblem: Awakening'!"

...

The atmosphere became terribly embarrassing. It practically suffocated me with its awkwardness. I sincerely thought I was going to die.

Miku fidgeted every now and then, and I started to glare holes in my 3DS. I honestly had no clue what to do.

Out of the blue, she reached for my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I swore steam blew out of my ears when she shyly asked, "Is that okay...?"

"M-Miku," I assured her, stumbling on my words at the same time, " _yes_."


	3. Playing Pokemon X and Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -covers face- I am so sorry that I don't update as much anymore! I'm trying to write something at least every month, but gwaah, it's hard. You know, with school, and holidays, and love problems, and laziness... Thank you for sticking with me!
> 
> Anyway, this particular oneshot is features Piko and Matsudappoiyo with a small mention of Miku. I chose Pokemon XY since I'm trying not to repeat any games they play, and I want them to play Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.
> 
> I haven't edited this, so I hope you can help me by telling me my mistakes in my writing! Thank you kindly, and I hope you enjoy!

"You choose your Pokemon... by cuteness?"

The person in front of me blinked widely before asking in a sleepy tone, "... You don't?"

Before I shouted at him, I caught myself. This wasn't Len I was playing with after all. This was Poiyo, my coworker who could magically sleep standing up. He reminded me of some innocent kid, so I tried not being rude to him.

"I don't," I answered simply, eyes now directed at the screen of my 3DS. Readying myself to battle him, I had to inquire, "Are you ready to battle yet?"

The red-eyed male slowly nodded. On that note, the Pokemon battle began. I wanted to keep it as casual as possible since this _is_ Poiyo I'm going against, but...

"I didn't know you had a shiny Sylveon, Piko..." Poiyo said in awe, ruby red eyes widening in surprise.

"I did try to catch every Pokemon," I told him with a small grin before taking it back. I awkwardly began to apologize. "Uh, sorry about that. Whenever I'm having a Pokemon battle online, I try to put out my best Pokemon since I want to win. It's habit, I guess."

He wasn't listening to me, anymore. Instead, he looked so taken with my Sylveon that I thought he was going to steal it right through his screen. "... It's at a level 100, too..."

I glanced at his own Pokemon and felt myself pity the guy. A level 8 Snorlax named Totoro definitely wouldn't be able to stand against my own Pokemon...

I was met with silence. I was waiting for Poiyo to say something, but all he was doing was squinting at his screen, a concentrated expression set on his face. Not knowing what else to do, I took a deep breath decided to break the ice. "So, uh, Poiyo, how did you--"

His head suddenly shot up, Poiyo exclaiming, "You named her Miku?"

Was it possible to choke on air? I think so because that's what I'm doing right now.

My face flushed red, and I wasn't sure if I could come up with a good explanation. I _completely_ forgot that I named my Sylveon Miku. It's not like I ever needed to hide it since the reason why I named my Pokemon Miku in the first place is because she named her Leafeon after me... as embarrassing as it was. Still, I could literally feel all my dignity being destroyed by a paper shredder.

Another blink. He gazed at me quizzically before getting out his stylus. "... It's... fitting, I suppose."

After a moment or two, my mouth was finally able to make words, but I couldn't muster up any vocabulary to respond to Poiyo. What I did instead was produced a confused and suspicious "yeah" and focused on the game.

_Miku is awaiting Piko's directions..._

I quickly tapped the move Moonblast and waited for my opponent to make a decision.

_Totoro used Tackle!_

Poiyo's Snorlax came and attacked my Sylveon, but he only took off 2 HP. What I was more amazed was with the fact that his Snorlax was able to get hit on Miku first, but...

_It's not very effective..._

_Miku used Moonblast!_

An animation of a shiny moon in a grape-colored night sky appeared on both of our screens, and the attack depleted Totoro's HP in three seconds flat.

_It's super effective!_

_Totoro fainted!_

_Miku gained a boosted 39 Exp. Points!_

_The rest of your team gained Exp. Points thanks to Exp. Share!_

_Would you like to switch your Pokemon?_

I clicked 'no' and ended up staying with Sylveon. Still, her HP...

Poiyo got out his Swirlix to battle, but it was only at level 13. I was starting to wonder if I should really continue with batting against him. From what I've seen, it seemed like the majority of his Pokemon aren't leveled high enough. Maybe he really _does_ just focus on catching cute Pokemon and not leveling them up.

_Swirlix used Tackle!_

Again, although the attack was weak, his Swirlix managed take away 3 HP from my Pokemon. There was only one thing to do... 

_Piko used a Full Restore on Miku!_

Suddenly, Poiyo closed his 3DS shut. I gazed up at him and saw that he was pulling out his phone. Confused, I asked, "Poiyo, why did you stop playing all of a sudden...?"

Voice flat, the light blue-haired teenager deadpanned, "Len told me to text him if you did anything lame."

My face became heated once more before I launched myself at Poiyo without giving it a second  thought. " **D-don't** text him that!"


End file.
